Três Dias
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Ele não tem falado com ela há três dias. Três dias. Oneshot. LilyJames.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, nomes, personagens e tudo mais são da JK Rowling. Não tomo crédito por nada que você reconheça nessa história.

**N/A:** Sim, sim, o que seus olhos vêem é verdade. Essa é mesmo uma história minha, ainda que seja completamente diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi antes (e vamos admitir que cada uma das minhas histórias é completamente diferente das outras, então isso não é dizer muita coisa). Essa história é angst e depressiva porque eu estava me sentindo assim. Então ela meio que reflete meus pensamentos no momento. Eu a escrevi em quinze minutos antes de ir pra faculdade, então considere isso uma grande realização.

**Autora: **corny_sloth

**Tradutora:** maria helena

**Beta:** Samanta

-Três Dias-

Três meses e meio.

Eles estão juntos há três meses e meio e, às vezes são os melhores meses da vida dela, em outras vezes são os piores.

O melhor era quando ele fazia coisas completamente inesperadas, como aparecer no meio da noite na porta dela só para lembrá-la de que ele a amava, de que ele a amava tanto, com todo o seu coração, e o coração _dela_ bateria com força e os olhos dela brilhariam com lágrimas porque ela o amava tanto também e nunca pensou que pudesse amar alguém assim.

Ele mudaria o curso brega das coisas, enviando-lhe espuma com a qual ele escreveria "Eu (coração) Lils" com "Jamesey" assinado, flores e corações no fim, ao invés de esculpir os nomes deles em um tronco de árvore como qualquer outro casal chato faria.

Quando eles faziam sexo era tudo sobre paixão e amor e tornar-se um só e compartilhar almas, e quando ele estava perto de um orgasmo, ele sussurrava o nome dela repetidamente, espalhando beijos pelo rosto dela, gemendo o quanto ele a amava, o quanto ele amava estar dentro dela.

Às vezes ela amava o modo como ele a provocava, como ele batia na perna dela com tanta força quanto ele podia, ignorando seus gemidos de dor e seus olhares irritados, e diria que quanto mais forte ele batesse, mais ele a amava.

Às vezes ela odeia suas provocações. Era parte dos maus tempos.

Ele a chamaria de estúpida por não entender suas piadas rápido o suficiente, ou a chamaria de ingênua por acreditar em alguma mentira. Ela sabia que ele só estava brincando, mas depois de tantas e tantas e tantas vezes, machucava.

Machucava tanto que ela sentia seu coração chorar.

Ela odiava cigarro. Ela não suportava e ele sabia disso muito bem. Ela ficou irritada com ele uma vez. Eles estavam sentados com amigos, e para incomodá-la, ele pediu a Sirius que lhe passasse um cigarro. Ele olhou para ela, para ver sua reação, enquanto ela olhou para o outro lado de propósito, para que ele não visse as lágrimas nos olhos dela. Ele se desculpou por isso, claro, e assegurou que nunca mais fumaria. Então um dia ela o beijou e ele tinha gosto de cigarro e ela fez cara feia e lhe disse que não se importava que ele estivesse fumando com os amigos dele, contanto que ele não o fizesse na presença dela. Ela ligava, claro, mas sabia que não podia controlar suas ações.

Havia uma espécie de incêndio no lado direito de seu coração. Começou quando ela percebeu que o amava. Às vezes esse fogo a fazia sentir-se viva e apaixonada, especialmente no calor da paixão, na cama dele, engolida pela escuridão e pelos gemidos em seus ouvidos. Outras vezes, machucava tanto que ela só queria se ver livre disso, mas ela sabia que não podia porque ela sempre se sentiria assim, pelo resto de sua vida, ela tinha certeza disso.

Ela compartilhava tudo com ele, ela lhe dava tudo que tinha, ela o amava com toda a força que tinha. Às vezes ele mostrava para ela o quanto ele apreciava isso, o quanto isso significava para ele. Outras vezes era como se ele estivesse gostando de ser sádico e de feri-la até que ela gritasse e chorasse.

Ela sempre teve o controle de suas emoções, nunca era dominada por nada. Até o dia em que o conheceu. No primeiro momento, ela descontou sua raiva nele, mas quando finalmente se apaixonou a sua raiva se transformou em outra coisa. Ele a tinha transformado em uma montanha russa emocional.

Ela choraria por horas por brigas sem sentido, sabendo, lá no fundo, que ela estava fazendo tempestade em um copo d'água e que naquele momento ele não estaria sofrendo tanto quanto ela. Ele não liga tanto, não importa o quanto ele a ama. Ele era só um menino agindo como um homem. Ele já enfrentou tantas coisas que homens ainda não tiveram que enfrentar. E mesmo assim, ele ainda é um garotinho imaturo.

Ele gostava de pregar peças e das bundas das garotas (e ele apalparia a _dela_ quando ninguém estivesse olhando) e de ficar zangado até sair do eixo. Ele ainda era um garoto, não importa o que os outros pensem.

Ela tinha uma queda por ficar no escuro. Aquele sentimento de vazio que aparece com a falta de luz, aquele sentimento de sufocar por estar presa na escuridão, aquele sentimento de estar sozinha no mundo era algo que a atraía desesperadamente quando sua razão a abandonava e ela se sentia deprimida e triste e tudo que ela queria era se afogar nas próprias lágrimas.

E então, lá estava ela, suas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, seus soluços silenciosos fazendo seu corpo tremer. Seus lábios tremem enquanto ela olha pela janela, vendo a chuva escorrer pelo vidro. Era incrivelmente clichê, mas o clima realmente refletia seu humor.

Ele não falava com ela há três dias. Três dias. Eles estavam ambos extremamente ocupados com os NIEMs e as aulas e a monitoria, mas eles sempre conseguiram administrar isso e encontrar um jeito de se verem, pelo menos por uma hora todas as noites.

Mas já faz três dias e ela não vê sinal dele. Ela encontrava amigos dele nos corredores e perguntava sobre ele, mas eles só murmuravam algo sobre não vê-lo mais.

O coração dela se contrairia dolorosamente e ela sentiria um soluço subindo por sua garganta, mas respiraria fundo para se recompor até que sozinha em um quarto vazio ela desmoronaria e deixaria passar.

Ela estava extremamente paranóica e tinha milhões de questões e dúvidas e preocupações que não sairiam de seus pensamentos e sonhos e ela não dormiria de noite, seus olhos vermelhos, cansada de chorar e de ficar com os olhos fechados sem efetivamente dormir.

Então a voz dele entrou pela porta e ela congelou, o rosto ainda molhado, já que ela desistiu há muito tempo de limpar as lágrimas que sempre ressurgiam.

Ele perguntou se ela está bem, se há algo que ele possa fazer.

Ela odiava ser má com ele, mas ele a feriu muito e não pode evitar. Ela o ignora e continuou virada de costas para ele.

Ele se aproximou dela e sentou-se do lado oposto ao dela na janela, pegando um travesseiro e o abraçando. Ela deseja tão desesperadamente ser o travesseiro, mas ela tem que continuar neutra e controlada.

"Três dias" ela sussurrou e ele parece envergonhado, direcionando seus olhos para o chão.

"Você nem se importa o suficiente pra perguntar de mim", ela continua e amaldiçoa a si mesma quando percebe o quão fraca e patética ela soa.

Ele murmura um fraco "Eu sinto tanto", e ela escarnece e balança a cabeça, dizendo a ele que se desculpar não conserta tudo, que ele a ignorou nos últimos três dias, não disse 'oi' ou perguntou como ela estava, não disse que tinha sentido falta dela ou que a amava.

Ela se acostumou a ter a atenção dele nos últimos três anos e agora não sabe mais viver sem ela.

"Eu estive ocupado", ele murmurou em resposta e ela engoliu um soluço e disse a ele para fazer o que ele tinha prometido, para terminar de vez com tudo aquilo.

Ambos tinham feito promessas um para o outro quando começaram a sair juntos, eles tinham prometido que no momento em que deixassem de se amar, eles diriam isso um para o outro e não continuariam com a farsa, mentindo.

Ele segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos e ela recuou um pouco, sem notar a dor que passou pelos olhos dele em um flash. Ele segurou o rosto dela com mais força e encostou a testa dele na dela, sentindo contra o peito dele o modo como a respiração dela pesa com os soluços silenciosos.

Ele sente uma lágrima nos lábios e a lambe antes de gentilmente limpar uma que está caindo dos olhos dela.

Ela não suporta isso. Ela poderia jurar que seu coração ia sair pelo peito e ao invés de se acalmar, seus soluços vêm com mais força.

Ele sussurrou o nome dela de novo e de novo, a dor e a rendição clara em sua voz partida e instável. Ele diz que a ama, a voz clara e segura dessa vez. Ele continua dizendo até que ela olhe para ele, sua respiração ainda está pesada, mas pelo menos suas lágrimas estão cessando.

Os lábios dele passam por sua bochecha, seus ouvidos, sua testa, seu lábios, e seu corpo responde às ações dele enquanto ela se enrola em seus braços e o segura fortemente contra si.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor," ela pede e quebra o coração dele.

"Por favor o que, Lily?" Ele sussurra.

Ela se afasta suavemente e os olhos dela estão brilhantes e os olhos dele escurecidos e ela imediatamente entende a necessidade e o desespero escritos no rosto dele.

Havia algo de delicioso em sexo infeliz que a atraía. Talvez fosse porque ela estava infeliz e essa era uma maneira de compartilhar sua infelicidade com ele.

"Não me machuque."

Foi abrupto e claro e isso o tirou de seu eixo.

O sexo foi duro e desesperado e os gritos e gemidos dela mal eram sustentados enquanto ele entrava e saía dela, concentrado. Havia uma fina camada de suor na testa dele e uma entre os seios dela, e o som das peles se chocando a enlouquece de desejo e de necessidade e ela se sente tão incrivelmente excitada que morde o pescoço dele, os ombros, a orelha, implorando que ele vá mais rápido e com mais força, para fazer com que ela chegue lá.

O orgasmo dela é tão poderoso que traz lágrimas aos seus olhos, e ele as limpa com a ponta de seu dedo, beijando a testa dela e prometendo que nunca mais vai feri-la novamente porque isso seria ferir a si mesmo. O trovão ressoa lá fora e ela estava cansada e sonolenta e finalmente consegue dormir, nos braços dele, o som da chuva batendo na janela.

**N/A:** Feedback é apreciado, claro.


End file.
